Los juegos del tiempo
by Ana Potter Evans
Summary: Harry Potter encuentra una extraña sala con un espejo y al tocar el espejo pasa a la epoca de los merodeadores un monton de aventuras y muchos lios
1. el espejo

Un muchacho de unos dieciséis años iba corriendo por los pasillos del colegio tan rápido como podía, tenia el pelo negro azabache y los ojos de color verde esmeralda estaban brillando por las lagrimas acumuladas que no querían salir. Ese chico era Harry Potter

No podía creer que había sido Snape quien le había dicho a Voldemort lo de la profecía, al principio iba a ir a al despacho del director a reclamarle el que nunca se lo contara pero justo cuando estaba enfrente de la gárgola cambio de idea y decidió dar una vuelta por el castillo para clamarse y no arrepentirse de las cosas que pudiera decir

Caminado llego hasta una puerta que era mas pequeñas que todas las demás del castillo, era demasiado pequeña como para que pudiera entrar por ella una persona, la abrió con cuidado y paso por ella a gatas, cuando entro y se puso de pie vio que la sala era todo lo contrario de la puerta era una sala plateada de enormes proporciones pero entera vacía exceptuando un espejo al fondo del todo atraído por una fuerza extraña Harry fue avanzando hacia el espejo y al tocarlo la superficie se movió y al otro lado apareció la misma habitación pero en la habitación del espejo había una chica sentada en el suelo llorando, Harry se dio la vuelta y vio que detrás suyo no había nadie, volvió a mirar el espejo y la chica seguía ahí sentada pero ahora estaba hablando o bien sola o bien con alguien que Harry no podía ver.

Este volvió a tocar la superficie del espejo y vio que podía meter la mano entera, al final de unos minutos se decidió y paso a través del espejo al otro lado.


	2. al otro lado

Harry paso al otro lado del espejo y vio que la chica seguía ahí sentada y que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había alguien mas allí.

Harry se acerco poco a poco a ella, conocía de vista a casi todas las chicas del castillo, ya fuera del ED o simplemente por que le miraban mal por ser un loco, y estaba completamente seguro de que a esa chica no la habia visto nunca.

Cuando estaba al lado de ella se agacho y la toco un poco el hombro, la chica levanto la cabeza y le miro.

-Déjame en paz Potter, todo esto es por culpa de tu amigo

-¿De Ron?

-No te hagas el imbécil, sabes perfectamente que me refiero al estúpido de Black y ahora lárgate.

Harry no se movio del sitio, pero tampoco dijo nada, por que esa chica decia que su amigo era Black, cuando en realidad era Ron y eso todo el mundo lo sabía

-¿Como te llamas?- la pregunto por fin

-Por favor no e hagas reir por que no tengo ganas, te sabes mi nombre de memoria, te pasas la vida molestándoem a mi y a Lily junto con Black

Espera un momento, Black, Lily, y una chica que no conocia de nada con solo mirarle le había llamado Potter, algo estaba pasando y tenia que contárselo a Dumbledore.

Sin decirle nada mas a la chica salió corriendo de esa sala tan rara y fue directamente al despacho del director

-Cornamenta- grito alguien, pero Harry no se dio por aludido y siguió corriendo- he espera

Cuando iba a torcer uan esquina chocó contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo

-Mira por donde vas James, ¿Por que tanta prisa?- pregutno un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos de color iel que tenia aspecto cansado. Aunque tenía muchisimos años menos que la última vez que Harry lo habia visto era imposble no reconocerle. Era Remus Lupin

-¿Por que corrías tanto acaso es que no me escuchabas llamándote?- pregunto Sirius Black cuando llegó donde estaban Harry y Remus levantandose del suelo.

-Te veo algo raro, estas distinto- dijo Remus

-Si, es que... ahora mismo iba al despacho del director por que la enfermera no sabe que me pasa

-A pues te acompañamos- resolvio rapidamente Sirius

-No, no hace falta... eh... nos vemos luego- y empezó a correr otra vez

Eso cada vez era mas extraño, acababa de ver a su padrino y a su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras mucho mas jóvenes, lo raroe ra que Sirius estaba muertoy Remus según le habian dicho estaba en una misión de la Orden.

Llegó en frente de la gárgola del director sin saber que las dos personas con las que antes se había chocado no se habían tragado ese cuento y le estaban vigilando de cerca, escondidos detrás de una de las armaduras mas cercanas a Harry.

-¿Qué contraseña será?

-Varita de regaliz- dijo una voz detras de el. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que era Dumbledore pero con menos arrugas- ¿Para que queria verme señor Potter?

-Pues es que yo queria comentarle una cosa que me acaba de pasar

-¿Tiene algo que ver con bromas?

-No, no nada de eso es un tema completamente distinto

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus! ¡Que estais haciendo ahí escondidos?- Remsu, Sirius y Dumbledore se dieron la vuelta para ver como entraba por el pasillo James Potter y a Harry se le paro el corazón al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-James, pero si tu eres tu, ¿Quien es el?- pregunto Remus

-A lo major es algun Slytherin que quier vengrase por alguna de nuestras geniales bromas- dijo Sirius

-No, yo necesito hablar con el profeosr Dumbledore para decirle una cosa, es de verdad muy importante

El profesor al ver cuán deseperado estaba el muchacho dijo la contraseña y le dejo pasar, pero también dejó pasar a los merodeadores pero les hizó quedarse en la puerta. Cuando entro al despacho le echo un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y se sento en su sitio.

-Ya ha quedado visto que usted no es el señor Potter y no creo que sea una broma de otra casa como sugiere el señor Balck, parece muy desesperado por hablar conmigo así que cuenteme lo que le pasa

-Pues vera, para empezar yo soy Harry James Potter Evans, y si, antes de que lo pregunte soy el hijo del James que esta en la puerta, yo iba corriendo y entre en una sala, que tenía una puerta muy pequeña y vi un espejo que al atravesarlo me trajo aqui.- dijo muy rapido

-Lo que usted me esta intentandod ecir es que de alguna manera ha viajado al pasado y es el hijo de James Potter y al haberme dicho su apellido compelto deduzco también que de la señorita Evans

-Si

-Pues vamos a ver que es lo que podemos hacer. Podemos decir que usted es el primo del señor Potter, peor les tendriamos que decir que usted es el primo del señor Potter, pero les tendriamos que explicar la verdad a sus abuelos.

-Soloa mis abuelo o también a los merodeadores

-No, solo a sus abuelos, también podemos decir que has estado estudiando en casa hasta ahora, pero que como tus padres quieren viajar y conocer mundo te han enviado a Hogwarts ¿en que casa estas?

-En Gryffindor

-Bien pues seguiras en esa casa, tendrás que compartir habitación con los merodeadores, espero que no se te pegue su mala conducta, tu pareces ser un chico muy calmado. Con esto ya solucinado dile a los chicos que entren para explicarles el por que te pareces James.

Harry se levanto de su sitio y abrió la puerta pero no hizo falta decirles que pasaran, por uqe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban los tres dentro y acriibillaban a Dumbledore con preguntas sobre "ese chico que se parece a James"

Cuando Dumbledore consiguió que se sentaran y se callasen les contó toda la historia que se había inventado

-Así que el es mi primo- dijo James- pues mis padres nunca me habian hablado de el

-Eso es por que no han tenido mucha realcion desde que mi padre salió de Hogwarts, mis padres solo saben que tienen un sobrino, pero no saben como es el y yo la verdad no e esperaba que fueramos identicos- mintio rapidamente Harry

-Pero es muy raro que sean tan iguales

-No tiene nada de raro señor Black, soloes cuestion de ADN

-La verdad es que tiene razón, yo soy Remus Lupin- dijo tendiendole la mano a Harry

-Encantadoy..., bueno yo soy Harry Potter- dijo sonriendo y devolviendole el saludo

-Yo soy James Potter, tu primo y el es Sirius Black mi mejro amigo

-Me podia presentar yo solo- protesto el

-No podias por uqe de seguro que decias alguna burrada y le asustabas- dijo Remus

-Eso es mentira, además el me ha presentado mal, se le ha olvidado decir que soy irresistiblement guapo, que todas las chicas me quieren y que caigo bien a todo el mundo.

-Wow. Además de todo eso eres modesto- dijo Harry haciendo que todos los demás del despacho se eharan a reir

-Lo vesi es que soy erfecto en todos los sentidos

-Bueno pues ahora podéis salir y si quereis enseñarle a Harry las cosas de por aquí, decirle la contraseña de la sala común y enseñarle la habitación.

-Vale, ya veras aquí te lo pasaras en grande, te daremos las instrucciones sobre como triunfar y sobrevivir- dijo James mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de su "primo" en modo cómplice


	3. La chica de la habitación

-Ya veras cuando Quejicus vea que hay dos Potters en Hogwarts- dijo Sirius mientras caminaba al otro lado de James.

-Creo que no va a poder soportarlo- dijo Remus al lado de Harry dejando a los dos Potters en el medio.

-Quejicus es nuestro archienemigo- le explico James a Harry

-Si, pero a James le cae peor porque Quejicus va por Lily, que es la chcia que le gusta a James- termino de explicar Sirius

-No me gusta, estoy enamorado de ella- aclaró

-Y como sabes tu si estas enamorado- cuestiono Harry

-Pues..., la verdad es que no lo se, peor no me gusta pensar que este con otro chico que no sea yo, estamos hechos el uno para el otro y este año conseguiré una cita con ella, y después de la cita vendra el primer beso y seremos novios, al salir de Hogwarts nos casaremos, y tendremos muchos hijo, los suficientes para formar un equipo de Quidditch.

-James, que te pones a soñar despierto y te pierdes- le dijo Remus- es que Lily le trae de cabeza desde primero, igual uqe Amber a Sirius solo que tu primo lo admite y Sirius no

-A mi no me gusta Aber, (n/a: no es que me haya confundido al escribir es que se llama Amber Aber) no se cuantas veces te lo tengo que decir tengo un montón de chicas detrás de mis pasos ¿Por qué según tu me tiene que gustar a mi la única chica que me odia?

-Porque es un reto para ti

-Si eso es verdad, pero no me gusta, simplemente es un reto- aclaro el rápidamente

-¿Vosotros también sois de Gryffindor?- pregunto Harry a pesar de saber ya la respuesta

-Si, al igual que mi pelirroja

-¡CALLATE, CALLATE! Que me desesperas*

-No hace falta ponerse así Canuto

-¿Donde quieres ir primero?- pregutno Remus a Harry

-Podríamos ir a la sala común y luego a la habitación, así voy viendo las cosas

-Pues vamos para allí

James y Sirius sigueron hablando sin parar de todo lo que ibana a hacer ahora que había una persona nueva en la habitación, si demostraba que era digno de confianza le harían un merodeador como ellos y le enseñarían todos los secretos de sus bromas. Al rato Harry ya se canso de oirles hablar y se puso a conversar con Remus sobre las materias que estaban dando, al parecer en esa época estaban al caer las navidades y no el fin de curso como en la suya, así que algunas cosas del temario ya las sabría mas o menos, mas menos que mas.

-Y esta es la entrada a nuestra maravillosa sala común- dijo Sirius cuando llegaron- solo se abre cuando le dices esta contraseña "Viruela de dragón"- y el cuadro de la señora gorda les dejo pasar al interior- aunque no siempre es esta suelen ser cambiadas para que así a las demás casas les cueste mas saberla.

-Si, eso ya me lo había contado Dumbledore.

-Bien así me ahorro esa parte, veamos,este es el sillón, es rojo y dorado y lleva aquí desde antes de que llegaramos nosotros, es el favorito de James para hacer el vago y contemplar a Evans que se sienta en esa silla para hacer los deberes y estudiar, en este sofá es donde me lio con mis ligues de Gryffindor, en esta alfombra se sienta Remus a leer...

-Sirius, sabes que no te esta haciendo ni caso ¿verdad?- dijo Remus señalando a Harry que estaba mirando la sala común por su propia cuenta sin seguir la visita guiada que Sirius le estaba ofreciendo.

La verdad es que estaba igual que siempre, pero a la vez..., había un no se que distinto, a lo mejor era que los muebles no eran tan viejos, o a lo mejor era que el propio Harry se sentía diferente por estar con los merodeadores.

-...Nadie me respeta, nadie me hace caso, como podeis llamaros mis amigos...- despotricaba Sirius mientras James y Remus jugaban al ajedrez.

Harry iba a ir donde estaban los merodeadores cuando se abrio la puerta de sala y por ella entro la chica que Harry había visto llorando en la habitación, antes estaba agachada y con la cara roja, pero ahora se podia ver perfectamente que era de talla media, tenia ojos entre azules y verdes y el pelo negro por la cintura. Miro a los merodeadores y vio que estaban demasiado ocupados , se acerco donde se habia sentado ella.

-Hola, veo que ya estas mejor que antes

-Que quieres Pot..., tu no eres Potter, te pareces a el pero no eres el

-No, soy su primo, acabo de llegar a Hogwarts.

-No sabía que James tuviera un primo, en todo caso encantada- dijo dandole la mano a Harry- ¿De donde vienes?

-Hemos estado viajando por todo el mundo, asi que de ningun sitio en particular, he estado estudiando todos estos años en casa

-No me imagino como sería eso de estudiar siempre en casa, ¿No te aburrias?

-Si la verdad es que al final se vuleve un poco rutinario, según lo que me han contado los merodeadores aquí cada día pasan cosas nuevas ¿no?

-Si bueno, mas que nada es porque cada día hacen bromas nuevas o bien para molestranos a Lily y a mi, o bien para hacer la vida imposible a los Slytherins

-Hay mucha rivalidad entre esas dos casa, mas uqe entre todas las demás ¿no?

-Si, aunque Slytherin cae mal a todo el mundo.

-Oye, mi primo me ha hablado mucho sobre una chica, creo que segun lo que me ha dicho se llama Lily Evans

-Si- dijo Amber- parece tener una obsesión enfermiza por ella

-Según lo que el me ha dicho, esta completamente enamorado

-Eso es lo que el dice siempre, pero yo no le creo y Lily tampoco

-Oye, cuando nos vimos antes dijiste que lo que te pasaba

era culpa de Black- recordo Harry de repente- ¿Que es lo que te habia hecho?

-Nada de importancia

-Estabas llorando, para mi eso si tiene importancia

-Pue sla verdad es que me molesta mucho que se pase el dia rodeado de chicas y que además me lo restriegue por la cara con esa sonrisa asquerosa de superioridad- de repente miro a Harry, parecía tan entrenida con su rencor por Sirius que se había olvidado de Harry.- Bueno me voy a la cama queya es tarde, que descanses

-Ok, buenas noches, no te estreses pensando en Sirius

-Lo intentare, pero no te prometo nada- dijo sonriendo y cerrando la puerta detras de ella

Harry se levanto del sillón y se volvió a juntar con los merodeadores que todavía no habían acabado la partida.


	4. Lily

Harry paso al otro lado del espejo y vio que la chica seguía ahí sentada y que no parecía haberse dado cuenta de que había alguien mas allí.

Harry se acerco poco a poco a ella, conocía de vista a casi todas las chicas del castillo, ya fuera del ED o simplemente por que le miraban mal por ser un loco, y estaba completamente seguro de que a esa chica no la habia visto nunca.

Cuando estaba al lado de ella se agacho y la toco un poco el hombro, la chica levanto la cabeza y le miro.

-Déjame en paz Potter, todo esto es por culpa de tu amigo

-¿De Ron?

-No te hagas el imbécil, sabes perfectamente que me refiero al estúpido de Black y ahora lárgate.

Harry no se movio del sitio, pero tampoco dijo nada, por que esa chica decia que su amigo era Black, cuando en realidad era Ron y eso todo el mundo lo sabía

-¿Como te llamas?- la pregunto por fin

-Por favor no e hagas reir por que no tengo ganas, te sabes mi nombre de memoria, te pasas la vida molestándoem a mi y a Lily junto con Black

Espera un momento, Black, Lily, y una chica que no conocia de nada con solo mirarle le había llamado Potter, algo estaba pasando y tenia que contárselo a Dumbledore.

Sin decirle nada mas a la chica salió corriendo de esa sala tan rara y fue directamente al despacho del director

-Cornamenta- grito alguien, pero Harry no se dio por aludido y siguió corriendo- he espera

Cuando iba a torcer uan esquina chocó contra alguien y ambos cayeron al suelo

-Mira por donde vas James, ¿Por que tanta prisa?- pregutno un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos de color iel que tenia aspecto cansado. Aunque tenía muchisimos años menos que la última vez que Harry lo habia visto era imposble no reconocerle. Era Remus Lupin

-¿Por que corrías tanto acaso es que no me escuchabas llamándote?- pregunto Sirius Black cuando llegó donde estaban Harry y Remus levantandose del suelo.

-Te veo algo raro, estas distinto- dijo Remus

-Si, es que... ahora mismo iba al despacho del director por que la enfermera no sabe que me pasa

-A pues te acompañamos- resolvio rapidamente Sirius

-No, no hace falta... eh... nos vemos luego- y empezó a correr otra vez

Eso cada vez era mas extraño, acababa de ver a su padrino y a su antiguo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras mucho mas jóvenes, lo raroe ra que Sirius estaba muertoy Remus según le habian dicho estaba en una misión de la Orden.

Llegó en frente de la gárgola del director sin saber que las dos personas con las que antes se había chocado no se habían tragado ese cuento y le estaban vigilando de cerca, escondidos detrás de una de las armaduras mas cercanas a Harry.

-¿Qué contraseña será?

-Varita de regaliz- dijo una voz detras de el. Cuando se dio la vuelta vio que era Dumbledore pero con menos arrugas- ¿Para que queria verme señor Potter?

-Pues es que yo queria comentarle una cosa que me acaba de pasar

-¿Tiene algo que ver con bromas?

-No, no nada de eso es un tema completamente distinto

-¡Sirius! ¡Remus! ¡Que estais haciendo ahí escondidos?- Remsu, Sirius y Dumbledore se dieron la vuelta para ver como entraba por el pasillo James Potter y a Harry se le paro el corazón al escuchar la voz de su padre.

-James, pero si tu eres tu, ¿Quien es el?- pregunto Remus

-A lo major es algun Slytherin que quier vengrase por alguna de nuestras geniales bromas- dijo Sirius

-No, yo necesito hablar con el profeosr Dumbledore para decirle una cosa, es de verdad muy importante

El profesor al ver cuán deseperado estaba el muchacho dijo la contraseña y le dejo pasar, pero también dejó pasar a los merodeadores pero les hizó quedarse en la puerta. Cuando entro al despacho le echo un hechizo silenciador a la puerta y se sento en su sitio.

-Ya ha quedado visto que usted no es el señor Potter y no creo que sea una broma de otra casa como sugiere el señor Balck, parece muy desesperado por hablar conmigo así que cuenteme lo que le pasa

-Pues vera, para empezar yo soy Harry James Potter Evans, y si, antes de que lo pregunte soy el hijo del James que esta en la puerta, yo iba corriendo y entre en una sala, que tenía una puerta muy pequeña y vi un espejo que al atravesarlo me trajo aqui.- dijo muy rapido

-Lo que usted me esta intentandod ecir es que de alguna manera ha viajado al pasado y es el hijo de James Potter y al haberme dicho su apellido compelto deduzco también que de la señorita Evans

-Si

-Pues vamos a ver que es lo que podemos hacer. Podemos decir que usted es el primo del señor Potter, peor les tendriamos que decir que usted es el primo del señor Potter, pero les tendriamos que explicar la verdad a sus abuelos.

-Soloa mis abuelo o también a los merodeadores

-No, solo a sus abuelos, también podemos decir que has estado estudiando en casa hasta ahora, pero que como tus padres quieren viajar y conocer mundo te han enviado a Hogwarts ¿en que casa estas?

-En Gryffindor

-Bien pues seguiras en esa casa, tendrás que compartir habitación con los merodeadores, espero que no se te pegue su mala conducta, tu pareces ser un chico muy calmado. Con esto ya solucinado dile a los chicos que entren para explicarles el por que te pareces James.

Harry se levanto de su sitio y abrió la puerta pero no hizo falta decirles que pasaran, por uqe en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaban los tres dentro y acriibillaban a Dumbledore con preguntas sobre "ese chico que se parece a James"

Cuando Dumbledore consiguió que se sentaran y se callasen les contó toda la historia que se había inventado

-Así que el es mi primo- dijo James- pues mis padres nunca me habian hablado de el

-Eso es por que no han tenido mucha realcion desde que mi padre salió de Hogwarts, mis padres solo saben que tienen un sobrino, pero no saben como es el y yo la verdad no e esperaba que fueramos identicos- mintio rapidamente Harry

-Pero es muy raro que sean tan iguales

-No tiene nada de raro señor Black, soloes cuestion de ADN

-La verdad es que tiene razón, yo soy Remus Lupin- dijo tendiendole la mano a Harry

-Encantadoy..., bueno yo soy Harry Potter- dijo sonriendo y devolviendole el saludo

-Yo soy James Potter, tu primo y el es Sirius Black mi mejro amigo

-Me podia presentar yo solo- protesto el

-No podias por uqe de seguro que decias alguna burrada y le asustabas- dijo Remus

-Eso es mentira, además el me ha presentado mal, se le ha olvidado decir que soy irresistiblement guapo, que todas las chicas me quieren y que caigo bien a todo el mundo.

-Wow. Además de todo eso eres modesto- dijo Harry haciendo que todos los demás del despacho se eharan a reir

-Lo vesi es que soy erfecto en todos los sentidos

-Bueno pues ahora podéis salir y si quereis enseñarle a Harry las cosas de por aquí, decirle la contraseña de la sala común y enseñarle la habitación.

-Vale, ya veras aquí te lo pasaras en grande, te daremos las instrucciones sobre como triunfar y sobrevivir- dijo James mientras pasaba el brazo por encima de su "primo" en modo cómplice


End file.
